


playing with fire

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [26]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: He could imagine the picture they made, her pale thighs framing his arse and her hands decorating his tanned back and it made him groan.





	playing with fire

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Twenty-Six of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “fire”

The Doctor dropped his forehead to Rose’s shoulder with a hiss as he slid inside of her. It was almost too much - the slick, tight heat of her of her clenching around his cock, the bite of her fingers into his shoulder blades. He could imagine the picture they made, her pale thighs framing his arse and her hands decorating his tanned back and it made him groan.

Rose rolled her hips, impatient. He thrust shallowly, fairly sure he wouldn’t embarrass himself now, and moved his head to capture her lips in a sloppy kiss. His mouth slid over to her jawline as he put more force into the movement of his hips.

Rose’s hands were everywhere, fingertips trailing fire across his cooler skin. He wondered what the temperature difference felt like to her, if he felt like ice against her overheated body. He was jolted out of wondering when she moved those flame-tipped fingers of hers to his ears and led him back to her mouth.

The Doctor palmed one of her breasts, slid a calloused thumb over the nipple and felt it pucker instantly. He wanted to taste but that would mean breaking rhythm, would mean breaking this kiss, and he wasn’t quite willing to do that. Not yet.

He trailed his hand down her body until he could fit it between them, right above where they were joined. She jolted when he slid a finger over her clit, breaking their kiss with a moan. He rubbed her clit in rough circles, just the way she liked, and listened to her breath quicken. He relished the way she caught flame even more, flushing deep pink and almost scorching him with with heat.

He pressed harder, thrust harder and with a shout they both hurtled over the edge within moments of each other.

He caught his breath first and raised his head to grin down at her, eyes still dark and wicked intent written all over his face. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he slid down her body, stopping for a moment to lavish attention on her breast, finally getting to taste what he’d wanted to earlier. 

Then he was moving again, down and down and down until his face was inches away from the source of her heat. He grinned up at her again before flicking his tongue against her soaked opening.

He always had loved playing with fire, and this was the best way he’d ever found.


End file.
